The present invention relates to a method and circuit arrangement for reducing the visibility of the scanning lines of an enlarged television picture.
At a normal viewing distance, the scanning lines of a television picture are not perceived as irritating. Technical provisions for enlarging a detail of a picture, which is done by increasing the amplitudes of the horizontal and vertical scanning signals, reduces the number of lines visible on the screen while increasing their distance apart, so that in this mode of operation the scanning line structure becomes visible, and hence annoying. This effect can also occur if a large-screen television set, such as a projection set, is viewed from a close distance.